User blog:Unbacked0/Death Battle: Fastest to Slowest
Introduction This blog will be a group of lists which has every character that has been in a Death Battle and ranks them from fastest to slowest. If any character has unknown stats then they will be listed in the unknown section. If any character has the same Speed Tier then they will share the same rank. The Tier that will be used is the characters highest tier even if it is the tier for one of their forms. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Lists (W.I.P.) Season 1 *'1)' Thor (Season 1) FTL *'2)' Rainbow Dash Hypersonic+ *'3)' Shadow the Hedgehog (Season 1), Vegeta, Metal Sonic (Season 1) Hypersonic *'4)' Starscream Supersonic+ *'5)' Rogue (Marvel), Spawn, Sonic the Hedgehog (Season 1), Spider-Man Supersonic *'6)' Boba Fett, Harry Potter Subsonic *'7)' Samus Aran, Felicia, Taokaka, Kratos, Doomguy, Master Chief, Link Superhuman *'8)' Batman (Season 1) Atheltic Human *'Unknown)' Shang Tsung, Akuma, Goomba, Koopa, Mika Haggar, Zangief, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Zitz, Riptor, Yoshi, Bomberman, Dig Dug, Mario (Season 1), Luke Skywalker, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Doctor Eggman, Doctor Wily, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Cloud Strife, Pikachu, Blanka Season 2 *'1)' Segata Sanshiro, Chuck Norris Immeasurable *'2)' Kirby FTL *'3)' Astro Boy Sub-Relativistic+ *'4)' Mega Man (Season 2) Massively Hypersonic *'5) '''Knuckles the Echidna, Donkey Kong '''High Hypersonic' *'6)' Ivy Valentine, Buck O'Hare, Gamera, Captain America, Ryu (Street Fighter, Season 2), Deadpool (Season 2), Sol Badguy Hypersonic *'7) '''Strider Hiryu '''Supersonic+' *'8)' He-Man, Ryu Hayabusa, RoboCop, Iron Man, Wolverine, Raiden (Metal Gear), Hawkeye Supersonic *'9)' Tails, Gaara Transonic *'10) '''Lion-O, Batman (Season 2), Tigerzord, Gundam Epyon, Deathstroke, Guts, Darth Vader, Hercule Satan '''Subsonic' *'11)' Beast (X-Men), Goliath, Doctor Doom Superhuman *'12)' Sam Fisher, Solid Snake Athletic Human *'13)' Dan Hibiki Normal Human *'Unknown)' M. Bison, Shao Kahn, Black Orchid, Fox McCloud, Terminator, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Sektor, Fulgore, Godzilla, Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Toph, Majin Buu, Nightmare (Soul Calibur), Ragna, Yang Xiao Long, Tifa Lockhart, Green Arrow, Red Season 3 *'1) '''The Flash '''FTL+' *'2) '''Ratchet & Clank, Quicksilver' FTL''' *'3)' Shadow the Hedgehog (Season 3) Speed of Light *'4) '''Dante '''Hypersonic+' *'5) '''Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Cammy White, Tracer, The Hulk, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool (Season 3) '''Hypersonic' *'6)' Jak & Daxter, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie Supersonic *'7)' Ganondorf (Season 3), The Scout, Amy Rose Subsonic *'8)' Joker, Terry Bogard Athletic Human *'9) '''Ramona Flowers '''Normal Human' *'Unknown)' Bowser, Ken Masters, Sweet Tooth, The Meta, Sonya Blade Season 4 *'1)' Wonder Woman Immeasurable *'2)' Voltron, Thor (Season 4) MFTL+ *'3) '''Ichigo Kurosaki '''FTL' *'4)' Captain Marvel (Season 4) Speed of Light *'5) '''Android 18 '''Massively Hypersonic' *'6) '''Metal Sonic '''High Hypersonic' *'7) '''Lucario, Renamon, Vergil, Natsu Dragneel '''Hypersonic+' *'8)' Venom (Marvel), Portgas D. Ace, Sub-Zero, Silver Samurai, Shredder, Spider-Man 2099 Supersonic *'9) '''Shovel Knight, Scrooge McDuck '''Subsonic' *'10)' Bane, Smokey the Bear, McGruff the Crime Dog Superhuman *'11) '''Lara Croft '''Athletic Human' *'12)' Nathan Drake Normal Human *'Unknown) '''Megazord, Glacius, Zero (Mega Man), Balrog, T.J. Combo Season 5 *'1) Doctor Fate, Thanos, Darkseid '''MFTL+ *'2) '''Sora, Sonic the Hedgehog (Season 5) '''FTL' *'3) '''Jotaro Kujo, Samurai Jack '''Relativistic+' *'4) '''Afro Samurai '''Relativistic' *'5) '''Jin Kazama '''Sub-Relativistic' *'6) '''Optimus Prime '''Massively Hypersonic+' *'7) '''Lucy (Elfen Lied), Mario (Season 5), Jiraiya '''Massively Hypersonic' *'8) '''Raven (DC), RX-78-2 Gundam '''High Hypersonic' *'9)' Ryu (Street Fighter, Season 5), Nightwing Hypersonic *'10)' Batman (Season 5), Kenshiro, Leon Kennedy, Carnage (Marvel), Daredevil Supersonic *'11)' Twilight Sparkle, Spyro Subsonic *'12) '''Crash Bandicoot '''Peak Human' *'13) '''Frank West '''Normal Human' Season 6 *'1)' Aquaman Immeasurable *'2)' Mega Man (Star Force), MegaMan.EXE, Shazam, King Dedede, Green Lantern, Ben Tennyson, Ghost Rider MFTL+ *'3) '''Mega Man X, Lobo, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, The Mask '''FTL' *'4)' Captain Marvel (Season 6) Speed of Light *'5)' Mega Man (Season 6) Relativistic+ *'6)' Pit, Ganondorf (Season 6), Dracula (Castlevania) Relativistic *'7)' Namor, Weiss Schnee, Mitsuru Kirijo, Tatsumaki, Might Guy Massively Hypersonic+ *'8)' Wario, Aang, Shigeo Kageyama, Deadpool (Season 6) Massively Hypersonic *'9) '''Mega Man Volnutt, Dragonzord, Mechagodzilla, All Might '''High Hypersonic' *'10) '''Widowmaker, Black Widow, Johnny Cage, Edward Elric '''Hypersonic' *'11) '''Captain Falcon '''Supersonic' Season 7 *'1)' Black Canary MFTL+ *'2)' Miles Morales, Static Shock FTL *'3)' Sindel Supersonic All Seasons *'1)' Segata Sanshiro, Chuck Norris, Wonder Woman, Aquaman Immeasurable *'2) '''Voltron, Thor (Season 4), Doctor Fate, Thanos, Darkseid, Mega Man (Star Force), MegaMan.EXE, Shazam, King Dedede, Green Lantern, Ben Tennyson, Ghost Rider, Black Canary '''MFTL+' *'3) '''The Flash '''FTL+' *'4)' Thor (Season 1), Kirby, Ratchet & Clank, Quicksilver, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sora, Sonic the Hedgehog (Season 5), Mega Man X, Lobo, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, The Mask, Miles Morales, Static Shock FTL *'5)' Shadow the Hedgehog (Season 3), Captain Marvel (Season 4 & 6) Speed of Light *'6) '''Jotaro Kujo, Samurai Jack, Mega Man (Season 6) '''Relativistic+' *'7)' Pit, Afro Samurai, Ganondorf (Season 6), Dracula (Castlevania)' Relativistic' *'8)' Astro Boy Sub-Relativistic+ *'9)' Jin Kazama Sub-Relativistic *'10) '''Optimus Prime, Namor, Weiss Schnee, Mitsuru Kirjio, Tatsumaki, Might Guy '''Massively Hypersonic+' *'11)' Mega Man (Season 2), Android 18, Lucy (Elfen Lied), Mario (Season 5), Jiraiya, Wario, Aang, Shigeo Kageyama, Deadpool (Season 6) Massively Hypersonic *'12) '''Knuckles the Echidna, Donkey Kong, Metal Sonic (Season 4), Raven (DC), RX-78-2 Gundam, Mega Man Volnutt, Dragonzord, Mechagodzilla, All Might '''High Hypersonic' *'13)' Rainbow Dash, Dante, Lucario, Renamon, Vergil, Natsu Dragneel Hypersonic+ *'14)' Shadow the Hedgehog (Season 1), Vegeta, Metal Sonic (Season 1), Ivy Valentine, Buck O'Hare, Gamera, Captain America, Ryu (Street Fighter, Season 2), Deadpool (Season 2), Sol Badguy, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Cammy White, Tracer, The Hulk, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool (Season 3), Ryu (Street Fighter, Season 5), Nightwing, Widowmaker, Black Widow Johnny Cage, Edward Elric Hypersonic *'15)' Starscream, Strider Hiryu Supersonic+ *'16)' Rogue (Marvel), Spawn, Sonic the Hedgehog (Season 1), Spider-Man, He-Man, Ryu Hayabusa, RoboCop, Wolverine, Iron Man, Raiden (Metal Gear), Hawkeye, Jak & Daxter, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Venom (Marvel), Portgas D. Ace, Sub-Zero, Silver Samurai, Shredder, Spider-Man 2099, Batman (Season 5), Kenshiro, Leon Kennedy, Carnage (Marvel), Daredevil, Captain Falcon, Sindel Supersonic *'17)' Tails, Gaara Transonic *'18) '''Boba Fett, Harry Potter, Lion-O, Batman (Season 2), Tigerzord, Gundam Epyon. Deathstroke, Guts, Darth Vader, Hercule Satan, Ganondorf (Season 3), The Scout, Amy Rose, Shovel Knight, Scrooge McDuck, Twilight Sparkle, Spyro '''Subsonic' *'19)' Samus Aran, Felicia, Taokaka, Kratos, Doomguy, Master Chief, Link, Beast (X-Men), Goliath, Doctor Doom, Bane, Smokey the Bear, McGruff the Crime Dog Superhuman *'20) '''Crash Bandicoot '''Peak Human' *'21)' Batman (Season 1), Sam Fisher, Solid Snake, Joker, Terry Bogard, Lara Croft Athletic Human *'22)' Dan Hibiki, Ramona Flowers, Nathan Drake, Frank West Normal Human *'Unknown)' Shang Tsung, Akuma, Goomba, Koopa, Mika Haggar, Zangief, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Zitz, Riptor, Yoshi, Bomberman, Dig Dug, Mario (Season 1), Luke Skywalker, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Doctor Eggman, Doctor Wily, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Cloud Strife, Pikachu, Blanka, M. Bison, Shao Kahn, Black Orchid, Fox McCloud, Terminator, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Sektor, Fulgore, Godzilla, Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Toph, Majin Buu, Nightmare (Soul Calibur), Ragna, Yang Xiao Long, Tifa Lockhart, Green Arrow, Red, Bowser, Ken Masters, Sweet Tooth, The Meta, Sonya Blade, Megazord, Glacius, Zero (Mega Man), Balrog, T.J. Combo Category:Blog posts Category:Unbacked0